Lux Chapel
* |status = Unknown |relatives = Unnamed Parents |first appearance = The Alphas! |music theme = |voice actor = }} Lux Chapel was a human Spartan-III commando and Spartan advisor of the and Commande in the Combine Alliance. Being a former the Iota Squad of Special Forces, he was a brilliant tachician in the war, providing coordination of UNSC forces and communications with John-117 along being a revered sharpshooter of Iota. Lux was then tasked in leading a small naval force when the portal to the as Spartan advisor, where he'd provided communication to John-117 and all ground forces. However, he'd broke protocole to allow to use a to get to Halo in order to destory the Ark. Due to his breach, he was sent to work for Project Freelancer where he became a Simulation Trooper, leading the Alpha Blues against the Alpha Reds. %his soon leads to the interaction and encounter with Sister who was captured by pirates. Saved by him, she'd joined the Alpha Blues. Biography Early Life & Military Career Personality Lux is the more lighter and more respectable then Church of the Blood Gulch Blues. Having a respectable manner and attitude like a naval officer. However, when push comes to shove, he can have a temper which he has developed as a naval officer of the UNSC during the Great War. When he was sent to Blue Base Alpha-17A, he carried this attitude with him, and when Cain annoys him, he uses this straight forward officer attitude to get him to listen. With Cain saying "he's scary like that Tex agent chick I met when I was still working as a Agent" But he is also care-free when nothing big is happening, and will be calm. Appearance SAs a former Spartan-III commando, Lux formally worn the having the color green with a golden visor and standing at 2.1 meters in armour. After being transferred to Project Freelancer, he was issued a new set of armour reminiscent to the Mark IV in design, changing his to color Persian as his primary and Salt his secondary. Abilities & Skills Expert Marksmen: During the Great War, he was taught by Spartan Linda, one of the most accomplished sharpshooters among the SPARTAN-IIs. Despite his entire team is basically that of the Blood Gultch Blues, he has shown to have great respect among his Alpha Blues, and even the Alpha Reds recognize his skills as a sharpshooter. One of the reds knows one of the Blood Gultch Blues, and he believes their blue is a terrible sniper compared to Lux. He's accurate and quick shooter with the rifle, along with good judgement skills and prediction on a target's action. Genius-Level Intellect: When Lux was sent to Blue Base Alpha-17A, he had studied a lot on technologies, mainly AI constructs. Over his years a Blue Simulation Trooper, he has been able to invent all sorts of technological inventions for Alpha Blue's usage. He was even able to create a sewer with a functioning toilet. Greater memory capacity, he's able to quickly judge and apply mathematics into his work. Master Engineer & Inventor: Lux is a brilliant engineer, who's capable of performing repairs and technical skill on vehicles and even weapons and equipment. He'd even created a computer for the Kappa A.I and shown great knowledge in , infantry technologies and so much more. Master Hacker & Programmer: He's able to create complex programs that performs specific or multiple actions at once, allowing him to create a network of optioins from his primary terminal including wirelessly. Paraphernalia Equipment Strength Boost When Lux obtained Kappa, he also took the Strength Boost armor enhancement, to which he now uses for his personal use against his rival Alpha Reds. He strength while using the enhancement is very immense, which enabled him to throw a mongoose over the Red Base. Active Camouflage Lux rarely uses the Active camouflage, staying it should only be used for stealth. Telepathy A prototype armour enhancement invented by Lux. Speech Unit Lux ordered a Speech Unit from Command so he would be able to speak another language, and also identify a foreign language, and it would translate it onto his HUD so he can understand other people. Weaponry MA5D Assault Rifle Anti-Matériel Sniper Rifle M6H Magnum Relationships Blue Army Blue Team Sister: Their relationship is considered of close bondship after she tagged with the Alpha Blues. Due to Lux's dedication to the welfare of his troopers and even herself, she'd began to look up and even admire Lux for his bravery in with against impossible odds such as facing against legions of Covenant infantry, against the Forerunner infantry such as the promeatheans and risking his very life to save her from the dreaded Flood infestations. Eventuually falling in in a romatic interest the lead to her forcing him to had sexual intercourse for unspoken hours. Alpha Reds Trivia/Notes *Lux's finale with the ship mirrors that of ''Halo 3''s ending. *A is a place for prayer and worship much like church and a temple. *Chapel is the nephew of Butch Flowers. Category:Stimulation Trooper Category:Blue Team Category:Male Category:Characters